February Song
by EOlove
Summary: Elliot stood in the lobby as the paramedics took the most important thing in his life away. He sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. This was his fault. Why did he drag her into this mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Elliot sat at his desk. Cragen walked up to him. "Where's Benson?"

"She's using the rest room."

"No, I'm not. What's up?"

"Just gotta call from an Elise May. Her seven year old daughter was abducted from Central Park. Elise said her and her daughter, Josie, go to the park every morning. Elise was sitting on the bench when she noticed a man come up to Josie. Before Elise could get to her, the man grabbed Josie and made a mad dash for his car then he sped away. Mrs. May immediately called the police."

"So what do we know about this guy?" Elliot asked.

"Mrs. May described him as a man, late 30's, early 40's, about 6'4" or 5", brown hair, scruffy beard and a long, pointy nose. She said he was wearing dark clothes and a camel colored jacket."

"Sounds like that guy that kidnapped those two girls in Queens three months ago. What's he doing in Manhattan?" Fin questioned. They had heard about this man from the Queen's S.V.U. They found had no leads in those three months.

"That's not the issue here. The issue is that it means we've got two days to find this girl before she ends up like those other two, raped, beaten, stabbed multiple times and then left for dead in a junk yard." As Elliot heard this, he could feel his temperature rise about 5o. How could someone so this to an innocent child. It made him so angry. He could easily kill the sick man who did this, but he knew that he couldn't do that. "Benson, Stabler I want you on this case. Fin, Munch you take over the Grey case, I want Elliot and Olivia to work full time on this case. Okay, let's move, we've got roughly 47 hours to catch this guy."

Elliot grabbed his coat then put it on. He then grabbed Olivia's coat and handed it to her.

"Thanks, you ready?"

"Yeah, get the file and we'll go visit the mother."

"Got it, let's go." Benson headed out the door with the file and Elliot followed closely behind.

They arrived at the May residence. Elliot rapped on the door. A tall, thin, middle-aged woman answered the door. "Hello, Mrs. May? I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. We would like to ask you a few questions. Do you mind if we come in?"

"No, not at all, come in, please."

The detectives entered the home. Right away the detectives noticed how beautiful the home was. "Your home is lovely, Mrs. May." Olivia was in awe of the huge chandelier that huge in the front room.

"Thank you, and please call me Elise. Would you follow me to the living room? It's so much more comfortable there."

The detectives followed through the home. When they reached the living room, the detectives took a seat on a sofa across from Elise.

"Okay Elise," Olivia started, "Can you recount the incident for us? And be sure not to leave out any information, even if it doesn't seem important."

"Well, me and my daughter always go to the park around seven o'clock each morning. I like to watch the sun rise and Josie—"Mrs. May started to get choked up.

"It's okay, take your time." Olivia encouraged.

"I'm sorry. Anyways, Josie always loved to play on the jungle gym. I would sit on the park bench, next to the sand box, and watch her play. I noticed a man approach her. She seemed to be timid towards him and started walking away, which is what I always told her to do when she met someone she didn't know. I got up and started walking towards them, but as soon as I got up. He lunged toward Josie and picked her up. She started yelling for me. I raced towards her. The man pulled out a gun and said if I took one more step, he shoot her. I stopped; I didn't know what else to do. He ran towards his car, it was sitting on the curb, still running. He shoved Josie in the back seat and he must have had the child locks on because I kept hearing her trying to unlock the door. Then he got into the car and drove of." Elise started bawling now. "I just felt so helpless. If I would have just been watching her, this wouldn't have—"

"Elise, it wasn't your fault. Now, I know this is difficult for you but just a few more questions. Do you know what type of car he was driving?"

"Um, an older model Civic, it was red. It had a rust spot on the hood and the license plate was AGT 3547. I knew that would be the only hope for my daughter so I forced my self to memorize it."

"Thank you that is great. We won't be taking up anymore of your time. We'll call you if we find anything." Olivia picked up her notebook and Elliot led the way to the door.

"Please find her detectives." That was the last thing said between the three of them before the detectives left.

"Let's go run that license plate through the system." Elliot said as he got into the driver's seat of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"We gotta hit." Kyle Billman stated. He had only been there for 1 week, but he fit in like a pro. "The car is registered to a Caroline Haynes-Fight, 48. She lives in the Bronx."

"Can you check to see if she's married?" Olivia questioned.

"Um, yeah, she is married to Harry Fight, 62."

"No, he's too old. How about any brothers?" Elliot was praying that there'd be hit.

"Yes, one brother, Billy Haynes, 39."

"Does he have any prior records?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, soliciting a minor online in '04. He pleaded not guilty; he claimed that he did not know the girl's age was 13, even though she stated in their chat that she was in the 8th grade. He got one month in jail and was sent to a treatment center, where he was claimed "healed"."

"Sure, he was. How can people be so stupid these days? Once a predator, always a predator." People like Billy Haynes made Elliot's blood boil. "Kyle, can you get his address?"

"Here, it says he lives in Queens, but moved about two months ago to downtown Manhattan."

"Well, there's the answer to Fin's question. Liv, how about we pay a little visit to Mr. Haynes."

When Elliot and Olivia were in the car, Elliot couldn't help speaking his mind. "What is wrong with people? How could some man do that to—"Elliot started to get emotional. "It makes me sick."

"Elliot," Liv laid a hand on his back and gently rubbed it up and down. "It's okay. You can't do everything by yourself." Olivia pulled her hand away, realizing she had crossed the line. "I think we're supposed to turn here. Wait—what's that?"

Elliot slowed to a stop near an abandoned warehouse. Outside of the warehouse was a red Honda Civic with a rust stain on the hood.

"He's in their, I feel it." Elliot parked the car. Olivia and Elliot both exited the car, making sure when they closed the door it was quietly. They both drew their guns and headed for the door. Elliot turned the knob. Unlocked. He gently opened the door.

"Looks like he wasn't expecting any visitors." Elliot stated. They stepped inside the door. It was dark inside the warehouse, except for one dim light hanging in a separate room, of which the door was cracked. The detectives quietly walked around the boxes in the main room and over to the smaller room and peered in the cracked door. They saw a little girl lying on a cot, asleep. Her wrists and ankles were bound with rope and she had a gag in her mouth. Olivia stepped in first. She sat down next to the girl.

"Josie," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and as soon as she saw Olivia beside her, her eyes filled with terror. "No, Josie, it's okay, we're the police," Olivia said as she nodded in Elliot's direction. Josie's eyes then flashed with relief. Olivia carefully removed her bonds and Elliot picked her up.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, but I'm really hungry and my wrists hurt from the rope. We've got to go, Mr. Billy said he'd be back soon, and when he comes back he said we were gonna have some fun." Josie's eyes quickly filled with tears and then they came streaming down her face. Elliot began walking towards the car, with Josie in his arms. They reached the car and Elliot laid Josie in the backseat and buckled her seat belt. He shut the door and as he and Olivia were about to get in the car, they saw a man coming up behind them with a gun. He fit the description given by Mrs. May.

"Why are you taking away my princess?" Billy asked pointing the gun at Elliot.

"You're sick." Elliot answered back.

"In your opinion, I just want a princess. And since you took mine, I'll just have to take yours." He walked up to Olivia and pointed the gun at her head. Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Elliot.

"Go," she whispered.

"No, take me let her and the girl go."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Billy questioned. He ran his hand down Olivia's cheek, she shivered. Elliot was getting angry. "You can't help her now, so I suggest you take the girl and leave."

"No—,"

"Elliot, GO!" Liv screamed at him.

Elliot got in his car turned on the ignition and sped off towards the precinct. Elliot began to cry. Why did he let Liv go?

"Hey, mister police man."

"Yeah, honey." Elliot wiped his eyes.

"You seem like a nice man, you will get your lady girl back." This made Elliot smile through his tears. How could this girl, after all she's been through, have so much hope?

Elliot reached for his phone.

"Cragen, yeah, it's Elliot. I've got Josie, but Liv, Billy took her. Yeah, I'm going to the precinct now."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia watched as the police car sped away. "Move," Billy yelled as he pushed her into the warehouse, gun still pointed at her temple. He reached into her jacket and took her gun.

"What do you want from me?" Liv spat in his face, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, you'll see." He shoved Liv into the small room and threw her onto the cot. He grabbed her cuffs off her belt and cuffed her hands together at the top of the cot. She tried to fight him as best as she could, but he was too strong. She kicked and kicked. He slapped her across the face.

"Let me go please!" Olivia begged. He began to kiss her cheeks and neck. She jolted her head to try and avoid them. "Stop, please," she whispered.

"But why? We're just getting started." With that straddled her waist and planted a kiss on her lips.

Elliot arrived at the precinct; Cragen was outside of the door waiting on him. Elliot unbuckled Josie, and carried her over to Cragen.

"I'm going back for Liv."

"Elliot, you just can't—"

"Captain, I'm going back, and you can't stop me." With that, Elliot hopped into his car and sped off, praying. _Please God, protect Olivia. Please, oh please. Let her be alright._

Elliot reached the warehouse. He stopped his car and raced inside. He knew where Olivia was. He ran to the room.

"Stop!" Olivia screamed. When Billy didn't stop kissing her, she bucked him off of her. He flew into the wall.

"You're gonna pay for that." He hit her in the stomach, then the face. He kept hitting her, over and over. Olivia was barely hanging on to consciousness when they both

heard the tires squeal on Elliot's car.

"Shoot," Billy frantically began searching for his gun. He saw it out of the corner of his eye, but by then Elliot had already made it to the door gun raised. Elliot looked over at Liv. She was covered in blood. _Oh, God, please don't say she is dead or was rap—NO don't think about that now!_

Billy thought he had a chance so he lunged for the gun.

_Bang!_ The shot rang out through the air.

"Ahh… my leg!" Billy shouted.

Elliot grabbed his cuffs, "Billy Haynes, you are under arrest anything you say can and will be used against you in the court or law." Elliot quickly rushed him outside where Munch and Fin were waiting. Cragen must have called them. "Take him in, I've gotta get Liv." Elliot had never sprinted so fast in his life. He rushed over to her and picked up his phone, "Yeah, I need a bus at the warehouse on 34th Avenue."

"Liv, Liv, honey?"

"Elliot?"

"Liv, were you rape—"Elliot could barely hold back the tears welling in his eyes.

"No, no, he just hit me. Elliot?" Liv was drifting in and out.

"Shh… I'm here, I'm here." He found her keys to her cuffs and unlocked her wrists. He gently picked her up and carried her out of the warehouse.

"Elliot, I can't-" Liv passed out in his arms.

"Liv, stay with me. Stay with me."

Outside an ambulance had just made its way there. Elliot placed Liv on the stretcher. "I'm going with her."

"I don't think—"

"You don't think?! Look I'm going. I'm her partner. I'm not leaving her." Elliot yelled.

"Okay," the paramedic said quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving her again." Elliot said. He climbed into the back of the ambulance. They closed the doors and rushed away. Elliot grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. With his other hand, he gently stroked her hair. She was a mess, blood matted in her hair, but somehow in all that mess she was still so beautiful. They reached the hospital in a little less than 3 minutes. The paramedics rushed her into urgent care.

"Sir, I'm sorry, you'll have to wait here. We'll give you any news whenever we get some."

Elliot stood in the lobby as the paramedics took the most important thing in his life away. He sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. This was his fault. Why did he drag her into this mess?

He watched as Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Casey walked into the lobby.


	4. Chapter 4

After waiting for what seemed like hours, the doctor came out.

"Detective Benson has one cracked rib and a minor concussion. But other than that, she should be fine. You can go see her now."

"Go, Elliot." Cragen said. The rest of the group agreed. "We can see her tomorrow."

"Thanks, Cap." Elliot watched as the gang headed out and then he made his way toward the direction of Olivia's room. He reached the door and stood there for a few seconds. He was afraid he would see Liv and she would be this beaten mess and it would be all his fault. He walked into her room. He looked at her; she was sleeping. She was so beautiful, even though she had a small bruise on her left cheek. He pulled a chair up beside her bed. He gently wiped the stray hairs from her face. Then he grabbed her hand and stroked it. "I'm sorry, Liv." He traced her ribs, "I'm sorry." Then the bruise on her face, "I'm sorry." He ran his fingers through her hair, he noticed a bump on her forehead, "I'm sorry." He let a few tears fall from his cheeks before he reached up to wipe them away. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. He kissed her hand, "I'm sorry. What if he did more than hit you? What if he raped you or killed you? How could I go on?"

Elliot laid his head on her hand. He felt her stir in her sleep. He pulled her blanket up. He saw her eyes flutter open.

_She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more  
Believes there's a light in me  
She is sure  
And her truth makes me stronger  
Does she realize  
I awake every morning  
With her strength by my side  
_

"Elliot?" it felt so good to hear her voice. It was music to his ears.

"Yeah, I'm here, I'm here."

"Oh, Elliot, I thought I was—I thought he was gonna rape—He didn't though." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Elliot, you saved me. You saved my life."

"No, Liv, you fought you're way—"

"Elliot, its okay to admit you're a hero sometimes." Liv chuckled though her tears.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am_

He forgot how much he missed her laughing and smiling. "Liv, I—I almost lost you. I've never been so scared in my life. I saw you cuffed to that cot and—I thought what if—"Rarely did Elliot allow himself to cry in front of Olivia, but he needed this. He needed her to know he cared and loved her. That the only thing that mattered was that she was safe.

_This world keeps on spinning  
Only she stills my heart  
She's my inspiration  
She's my northern star  
I don't count my possession  
All I call mine I will give her completely  
To the end of all time_

"Elliot," Olivia sat herself up at looked down at Elliot, a man who was weeping in her lap because he had almost lost her. She smiled through her tears because never in her whole life had she felt more loved as she did right now. He stared into her warm, brown eyes. "I—Thanks, for being there, for never leaving." She wrapped her arms as much around him as she could. He returned the embrace and turned so she could get all of her arms around him.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am_

As they were embraced in the hug, Liv whispered into Elliot's ear, "Hold me." She scooted over to make room for him. Elliot lay next to Olivia on the cot. She turned so she could look at him. He carefully slid part of his body under her so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She propped herself up on his chest and looked him square in the face._  
_  
_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me  
_

"Detective Stabler, don't get any ideas." She said in a playful voice, as she laid her head on his chest. She felt the steady rise and fall of his chest and she knew—she knew she loved this man, her hero.

_I am not a hero  
I am not an angel  
I am just a man  
Man who's trying to love her  
Unlike any other  
In her eyes I am  
In her eyes I am_

"I wouldn't dream of it." This was such a lie, in fact, he dreamed about her nearly every moment of the day.

They fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"No—Elliot? Elliot?" Elliot woke in a cold sweat. He turned and looked at Liv. She had a strange look on her face. He heard her moaning and then she started crying. She was crying in her sleep.

"Stop," she yelled, "Please." Elliot gently shook her awake. She awoke with her arms flailing. "No, get away." Elliot wrapped his arms around her. Making sure he didn't injure her ribs any more. "Elliot, I thought you were—I thought you were—"She bawled.

"Shh… It's okay. I'm here. Nothing is gonna hurt you."

"Elliot, it was Billy he was hitting me and touching me and I told him to stop, but he wouldn't and I called your name and you—you came and he shot you. And I kept yelling at you, but you were dead. And he—he wouldn't stop" Liv was shaking and crying. Elliot just held her tighter and closer to him. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Elliot, it was horrible."

"Shh… I've got you now. You can go back to sleep." Elliot hated that he could not protect her in her dreams.

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're here, with me."

"Me, too," Elliot whispered tenderly into her ear. "Me, too."

Elliot woke up the next morning a saw himself face to face with Liv. Her head was lying on his chest and he could feel her rhythmic breathing. He smiled to himself. Olivia began to wake up. She gently rolled off of Elliot and onto the stretcher. Elliot began to remove himself from the stretcher.

"Wait, where are you going?" Olivia spoke.

"Rest room." Elliot crept from off of the bed and headed down the hall. Once he had relieved himself he went to go find Liv's doctor.

"Dr. Brown, when is Olivia Benson allowed to be released?" Elliot knew Olivia wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"It says here that she only had to be kept over night. She can be released at noon. She's gonna have to take it easy for a few days though."

"Great!" _Liv is not gonna like taking it easy_, Elliot thought. He looked at his watch, 10:47. He returned to Olivia's room. The rest of the squad was there. It looked like Munch was telling one of his jokes because everyone was laughing. Elliot loved it when Liv laughed; it brightened up the whole room.

"Liv, you can leave at noon."

"What time is it now?"

"Almost 11."

"Let's get my clothes and get on outta here." Casey pulled out a separate pair of jeans and a shirt.

"I went and got these from your apartment this morning."

"Thanks, Casey." She gave her a hug.

"Well, guys," Cragen began, "We all need to get back to work. Olivia, Elliot, take a few days off."

After the goodbyes were said, the squad left the room.

Liv made her way to the bathroom. "Elliot, can you come here?"

"Yeah," Elliot made his way over to the restroom and heard the door unlock. "What do you need?"

"I can't get this robe over my head. Every time I raise my arm, I get a pain in my side." Olivia looked as if she was going to cry.

"Here let me get it." Elliot pulled up on the robe and grabbed Liv's shirt. He gently pulled it over her head and arms.

"Thanks," Liv said quietly. She gave Elliot's waist a tight squeeze and then left the restroom.

"Well, since you're out now, what do you wanna do?" Elliot was driving Liv out of the hospital parking lot.

"I dunno."

"Are you hungry?" He knew she hadn't eaten in a while.

"Yeah, a little." Elliot drove to a McDonalds's and ordered them both some food.

After they finished their meals, Elliot drove her home. "Liv, do you wanna meet some where for dinner?"

"Sure," Liv answered eagerly. She had wanted to talk to Elliot but she didn't know when a good time would be.

"Pick you up at 7." Elliot walked her to her apartment door and then left to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

_Where has that old friend gone?  
Lost in a February song  
_

Elliot stared at Olivia, tears welling in both of their eyes.

"Why Liv?" he asked.

"Why what?" she screamed at him. As soon as the words came out, she felt bad. She knew "what."

_Tell her it won't be long  
Till she opens her eyes_

_Opens her eyes_

"God, Liv, you just can't do it can you?" Elliot spat. He was so hurt, how could she not trust him, after eight years as partners?

"Do what?"

"Let go of everything and not be afraid of your feelings." Elliot knew he had hurt her feelings, and he felt bad, but she needed to hear it. Sometimes the truth hurts.

Olivia, deep down, knew he was right, but she was still so scared. She'd been hurt too many times. After that, she promised herself she'd never let anyone in. She'd get what she wanted then walk out the door. But now, this man had worked his way into her heart. She knew she loved him more than anything, more than life itself. But if she opened up, she would be giving this man a piece of her heart. She trusted him completely, but what if she was just blinded? She knew that was not true, Elliot loved her, but she wasn't ready. Olivia spun around and walked out of the restaurant.

_  
Where is that simple day  
Before colors broke into shades  
And how did I ever fade  
Into this life, into this life_

They had just gone there to celebrate Liv's release from the hospital, but it turned into more. Elliot grabbed his coat laid a twenty on the table and made a mad dash for the door.

"Liv, wait." He ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "Liv, I'm sorry, I never meant—"

"Elliot, I know, I know." She said crying. She turned and faced him. She was let her tears flow freely now. She spontaneously wrapped her arms around waist and laid her head on his chest. "Elliot, I'm sorry too. I know, I'm just, I'm scared."__

And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
When all that I've known is lost and found  
I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day

"Hey, its okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, but Liv, you can't be afraid. I'll be there, no matter what. Here, I'll walk you home." Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist and began walking with her toward her apartment. Olivia's face was still buried in Elliot's chest. She cried softly and thought to herself that she had never felt so safe, as she felt right now, in his arms. When they reached her apartment, half of her wanted to run up to her apartment and the other half never wanted this walk to end.

"Thanks, El." Olivia pulled away hesitantly. As soon as she did, she longed to be right back next to him, wrapped in his arms, crying on his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Liv." Olivia turned and looked as Elliot walked away. She felt terrible. How could she let that man walk away? She went to the elevator and pushed the up button. She got into the elevator and as soon as the door slid closed, she let go. All of her emotions were coming out. She was crying because she was so mad at herself for hurting Elliot by not trusting him. She was crying because she felt so alone and the only person that could ever fix that feeling had just walked away. She went to the door of her apartment, fumbled with her keys, and then let herself in. As soon as she was through the door, she dropped her things on the floor, flung the door shut, and then rushed onto her bed. She lay face down in the pillows and cried. When she regained control, she grabbed a pillow and clung on to it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"She kept repeating it over and over until she drifted off to sleep._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Morning is waking up  
And sometimes it's more than just enough  
When all that you need to love  
Is in front of your eyes  
It's in front of your eyes_

Olivia woke up at 1 a.m. and couldn't get back to sleep. She grabbed her phone and called Elliot.

"Elliot?"

He could hear her crying softly on the other line, and that broke his heart. "Yeah, I can't sleep either."

"Can you come over?" She hated asking him, but she needed him. She needed to see him, to hold him. "I know it's late, I just—need to talk." She continued to cry.

"Okay, be there in a bit."

_  
And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
Sometimes it's hard to find my ground  
Cause I keep on falling as I try to get away  
From this crazy world_

Olivia heard a soft rap at the door. She looked out of the peep hole. Elliot stood there in jeans and a t-shirt. She opened the door and embraced him in a hug. She pulled him into the apartment. He picked her up and sat her on the couch, her face buried in his chest, sobbing quietly.

"Liv, I'm sorry. For saying those things—"

"No, you needed to say that, or rather I needed to hear it. The truth is, El, you were completely right. I was afraid of my feelings, afraid that they were betraying me. But I realized, it wasn't them betraying me, it was me betraying them." She threw her arms around his neck. "Elliot, I'm so scared, I could have died. I need you. Just hold me."__

And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away  
When all that I've known is lost and found  
I promise you I, I'll come back to you one day

"I know Liv. You've been through a lot." He wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest and cried softly. She let go of his neck and buried her face in her hands.

After a minute or two of crying, Elliot tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, to look deep into her soul. He took his other hand and wiped away her tears. "I'll always be here for you. I promise I'll never leave you."

_Where has that old friend gone  
Lost in a February song  
Tell her it won't be long  
Till she opens her eyes  
Opens her eyes_

"I know. I know." Liv whispered. They laid there in silence until they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, God, no! Please get away!"

"Liv, wake up," Elliot was shaking her gently.

Every time she closed her eyes, the nightmares were there. And every time she opened her eyes, there was Elliot. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was sitting on the couch, wrapped in Elliot's arms. She had called him in the middle of the night, fourth time this week. She hated doing it but she needed him. He protected her.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep calling you. I know that you haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep lately."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I don't mind being here."

Liv got up and pulled on her robe that was draped over the arm on the couch. She walked into the kitchen. She sat down at her kitchen table and laid her head in her hands. Elliot got up and followed. He sat down in the chair next to her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it gently.

"Elliot, why are you doing this? Why do you keep blaming yourself? It wasn't your fault. Quit beating yourself up about it."

Elliot thought she was wrong, it was his fault. He should have done something, anything, but leave her alone with that pervert. "Liv, you don't understand, when I saw you on that bed- I thought he'd hurt you." Even though the incident had happened over a week ago, the two of them had never fully talked about it. "I thought you'd be dead or broken. And Liv, come on, you wake up multiple times in the middle of the night moaning and screaming and crying. I couldn't protect you then and I can't protect you now." Elliot was so broken inside because Liv, his everything, was broken. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Elliot, don't say that. Don't say that!" She yelled and then began weeping. "Elliot, right now, you are the only thing keeping me alive. You protect me every night. I may have nightmares, but when I wake up and see your face, it erases the nightmares. Oh, Elliot," she placed her hands on his cheeks, closed her eyes, and then gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She drew back slowly. She opened her eyes and Elliot was staring back at her. "I'm sorry."

Elliot stared in awe at what his partner had done. He had dreamed about kissing her for so long. "No, don't be." He stared at her, a battle going on deep inside his mind whether or not to tell her. He decided what could go wrong. "Liv, I—I," he stuttered through his words. _Be a man,_ he thought. "Olivia Benson, I have known you for eight wonderful years. You are my best friend and the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Liv," he reached out and grabbed both of her hands and placed them on his chest. "I love you, so much."

Olivia wasn't sure she had heard him right. _Did he say he loved me?_ She sat there in silence for a few seconds. "El," Tears streamed down her face. She had never been loved before in her entire life, and now that all changed. He loved her and she loved him. "I love you." She let go of everything. She leaned over and kissed him. They both stood up. He pressed into her as she ran her fingers through his hair to deepen the kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to her bedroom. He broke the kiss and sat her on the bed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just don't think neither of us is ready to do this." Elliot wanted to do it so bad, but he knew it wasn't fair to Liv or to himself.

"El, yes, I want this. I need this."

"Why? To make your nightmares go away." He said quietly. He hadn't meant for this to hurt her, he just wanted her to see that he wanted to protect her from herself so she wouldn't wake up in the morning with a bad case of regret.

Olivia instantly felt bad, she was just using him. She knew he was right. He was protecting her and that's what she loved about him. She scooted up on the bed and got under the covers. "El, oh my God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Elliot climbed on the bed and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her perfect waist. She turned and faced him. She placed a kiss on his lips and then curled up next to him. Elliot looked at the clock. 2:14.

_I watch the morning dawn upon your skin  
A splinter in the light  
It caught and frayed the very heart of us  
It's been hiding there inside for all this time  
How a sure thing winds up just like this  
Clockwork silence only knows_

He gently brushed the baby hairs away from her face. "Liv, I love you. I love you so much. I just don't wanna feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Elliot, I'm glad we're waiting. I want it to be special, meaningful." She gently pressed her lips on his. "I love you, Elliot Stabler." That was the last thing either of them said before falling asleep in each other's arms. __


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia awoke as she had so many times before that day, in the arms of Elliot.

"El, get up." Elliot buried his head farther under his pillow. "Elliot, I'm serious." He didn't budge. "Fine, have it your way." She jumped on top of him, flipped him over, and straddled his waist, holding down his arms.

"This isn't too bad." Elliot replied. Olivia chuckled and while he had her off guard, Elliot quickly flipped positions with her, he sitting on top of her. "This is better." He said laughing.

Olivia's humor had suddenly turned sour. "El, seriously, get off of me." Elliot was puzzled by Olivia's sudden change in mood. He quickly scrambled from on top of her and sat on the edge of the bed. Olivia sat up and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door, but not all the way. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall and started crying.

Elliot cautiously opened the door and looked at Liv. He took a seat next to her. "Liv?"

"I'm sorry, it's just when you were on top of me and had me pinned, I felt so vulnerable. It was just like-"Her voice drifted off.

_  
"_Like Billy." Elliot finished for her. Olivia nodded her head. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

_Brring_

Olivia wiped away her tears and then got up to answer the phone.

"Benson," her voice held no signs of emotion.

"Liv, you ready to come back to work?" Cragen's familiar voice replied on the other end.

"Sure, Cap."

"Hurry up and get over here, ASAP." The line went dead.

"El, that was Cragen. I'm going back to work."

The two detectives reached the precinct around nine o'clock. Olivia was greeted with the familiar faces of the SVU squad.

"Hey, baby, did you miss me?" Munch said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Over your dead body," Liv replied playfully.

"Looks like being away for week hasn't changed her thoughts about you." Fin said to his partner.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Munch's sarcastic remarks seemed in limited supply this morning.

"Now that you folks have had a nice little homecoming, let's get to work. The victim is Stacie Cooper, 21. She's a junior at NYU. She is currently at Manhattan Hospital. Looks like the perp beat her up pretty badly. Benson, Stabler I want you to go interview her, any leads would be nice. Munch, Fin go to the crime scene, check out anything that might give you ideas. Let's move." The four detectives gathered their things and went to their cars.

Stabler and Benson arrived at the hospital at nine-thirty.

Elliot walked up to the main desk. "Excuse me, can you give me the room number for Stacie Cooper?" Elliot flashed his badge at the nurse.

"Yeah, just a second," after the nurse typed a few sentences on the computer, she looked up at Elliot, "She's in room 207."

"Okay, thanks."

The crime scene was the victim's dorm. Munch and Fin entered the dorm, only to find several other officers inside.

"You guys found anything yet?" Fin asked a young looking cop.

"Blood and fluids on the bed, we also found a hair. It could be the victim's or the perp's. Got blood in the bathroom, too."

Munch looked over on the counter and saw a planner. He put on his gloves and opened up the book. "Look's like the vic was a busy chick. Classes from 8-noon, lunch with a Heather, more classes, workout at the gym, then dinner with a Rob." Munch closed the book. "We're gonna take this. Bring the rest down to the M.E.'s office when you're done."

"Will do," the young cop replied.

Stacie was startled by the knocking on the door.

"Stacie, I'm Detective Benson. This is Detective Stabler. Is it okay if we come in?"

Stacie sat up. "No, sure."

The detectives sat down next to the bed. Olivia looked at Stacie. Her face was bruised and she had hand marks on her forearms. "Stacie, can you tell us everything that happened last night?"

"I was walking home with my boyfriend, Rob. He had had one too many to drink. So I said he could stay at my place. I was getting ready for bed when Rob came in my bathroom. He kept calling me beautiful and kept grabbing me. I told him to sleep it off. He wouldn't stop. I started walking out of the bathroom but he pulled me back. I trying fighting but he through me against the wall. I hit my head, it started bleeding. I remember sliding down the wall. He picked me up and threw me on my bed and raped me. When he was done, he started hitting me and calling me a slut. He knocked me unconscious. When I came to around seven, he was gone."

"Do you know where we can find Rob?" Elliot asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry to interrupt your speech professor." Munch said flashing his badge. He had just gotten a call from Elliot telling him where to find Rob. "I need to make a speech of my own. Rob Harriet?"

"Yeah," a tall kid in the fifth row stood up.

"You're gonna have to come with us." Munch and Fin started walking towards Rob.

"I'm not going any where."

"Sure, you're not." Fin made a motion to grab his arm. Rob jerked away and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the female student next to him. "Whoa, just calm down,"

Fin and Munch whipped out their guns.

"I swear I'll kill her if you don't let me go." Rob started walking towards the door, gun in one hand and the other pulling the girl. Her face was struck with pure terror. The detectives followed a safe distance behind them. Rob led them to his car right outside of the lecture hall. Rob sat down in the driver's seat and started the car, gun still on the girl. He threw the girl at the detectives and as he did, he pulled the trigger. He closed the door and sped off.

The detectives ran over to the girl. Fortunately, she had just been shot in the arm.

"He's on the run." Fin shouted in his radio. "He turned left on 6th avenue. Also, I need a bus at Erwin Hall at NYC, West Central Park."

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and took the girl away. As soon as the ambulance was out of site, Munch picked up his phone."

_Brrrring_

Elliot searched for his phone, "Stabler."

"Elliot, Rob Harriet got away." There was a lot of anger in Munch's voice.

"What? How?" Elliot could see Olivia looking curiously over at him from the passenger's seat.

"He had a gun and used a student as a hostage. He shot her in the arm before he sped off in his car."

"Well, we're heading to the precinct now. We'll meet you there." Elliot shut his phone and returned it to his pocket.

"What is it?" Olivia could tell something was troubling Elliot.

"Harriet used a hostage, shot the student in the arm, then got away in his car."

"Do they have any idea where he went?"

"No. Munch and Fin are gonna meet us at the precinct and we're all gonna try and crack this case."

"Is everyone here?" Cragen asked glancing around the room. Elliot, Fin, John, Olivia. "Looks like we're all here."

"So what do we know about this guy?" Fin asked.

"He's got three priors, assault on all three accounts. The charges were dropped. His parents are Michael and Janet Harriet, only child." Munch said flipping through the file.

"Wait, Michael Harriet, as in the lawyer Michael Harriet?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah, no wonder his charges were dropped, looks like daddy's got him covered."

"Well, where do his parents live?" Liv asked.

"Central Park West Apartments."

"Well, looks like they've got money as well." Cragen replied.

_Brring_

"Special Victims Unit," Fin answered.

"Yeah, okay, thanks. _Click._ Hey, someone just spotted our runaway car at a diner in east Manhattan."

"Stabler, you and Benson go get him. This time don't take any chances."

"Let's try this again. Rob Harriet, you're under arrest." Elliot said, pointing his gun at him.

"I don't think so." Rob pulled a steak knife off of the table, swatted Elliot's gun away, and grabbed Olivia.

"Let her go." Elliot was beyond angry now.

"Um, no," he chuckled slightly. "I think I'll keep her. She is quite the stunner." He put his hand through her hair. She pulled away. He put the knife at her throat.


	11. Chapter 11

Several people in the restaurant were staring and picking up their

_Not again_, she thought. She would not be someone's punching bag or play toy again. She kicked her heel up and got him in the crotch. He doubled over, and Olivia wiggled out of his grip. Elliot was watching and he saw Rob get up and try to stab Olivia. Elliot was ahead of him though. He grabbed Olivia's gun off of her belt and shot him. He immediately dropped the knife and fell on the ground. Elliot went over to Rob. Elliot had hit his thigh.

"Rob Harriet, you're under arrest." Elliot cuffed him and sat him upright. He pulled him up and he and Olivia guided him to the back of the car and shut the door. "You okay?" He asked Olivia.

"Yeah, no harm done," she was still a little shaken up. "Let's get Mr. Harriet to a hospital."

The detectives hopped in their car and then drove to the nearest hospital.

"Ouch, that hurts," Rob whined when the nurse was cleaning the wound.

"Aww, poor baby," Elliot said. "Luckily I missed your bone, all you got was a flesh wound."

"Which means," Olivia butt in, "You'll be able to spend the night at Rikers. How does that sound?"

"I'm not going anywhere. My dad will have me out in time for dinner."

"I'm done," the nurse said.

"We'll see about that," Olivia said in reply to Rob's comment.

"What is my client charged with?" Michael Harriet questioned.

"How about resisting arrest, rape, or assaulting two people. You can take your pick." Elliot Stabler's temper was heating up by the minute.

"My client is ill. He needs therapy. Why else would he harm a girl and try to harm another?"

"This is low, even for you, Harriet." Casey said. "No jury is going to believe that load of crap.

"We will see, won't we?"

Sorry this chapter is so short. Also, sorry about all the drama. I can't help it, I love it when Elliot gets to be Liv's hero or vice versa.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, looks like Rob can spend the rest of his life in jail." Munch said. "Nice work councilor." Munch nodded towards Casey.

"Thanks, coming from you, that's a major compliment. Well, I think I am going to head home now, see you in the morning." With that, the ADA headed to the stairs.

"Yeah, I think that I'm gonna head out as well. Fin, you're driving me home." Munch pointed at Fin.

"That's my cue. See you guys, Cragen, Elliot, Olivia." Fin saluted the trio and then headed out the door.

"Nice work you two," Cragen said. "Now, I think I'm gonna head out as well. I expect the paper work on the Harriet case to be on my desk by tomorrow morning." Cragen grabbed his coat off the coat rack in his office and headed towards the elevator.

Alone again. Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled. "What?" Olivia caught him staring at her, a wicked grin in his eye.

"Well I was thinking that maybe since everyone was gone. And our paper work is done so I think we should go to my place order Chinese and hang out."

"Hang out? Are you kidding me? There is way more behind that smile than hanging out." Stating that Olivia walked away from her desk, swaying her hips back and forth.

God, he loved it when she did that. He raced after her and grabbed her shoulders. "What makes you think that?"

Olivia turned around, "Because I can see right through that cheesy grin of yours." She playfully punched his chest. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Oh really." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "So is that a yes?"

She looked into his eyes, those baby blue eyes, they could melt her with one glance, they could see into her soul. She gave him a quick kiss and headed for the door. "Let's go," she said, a giddy look in her eyes. And Elliot couldn't get out the door fast enough.

_Sweeping eggshells still at 3 am  
We're trying far too hard  
The tattered thought balloons above our heads  
Sinking in the weight of all we need to say  
Why's and what if's have since long played out  
Left us short on happy endings_

"Elliot, what is gonna happen with this relationship?" Olivia looked up into his eyes. They were both laying on his couch watching The Mask of Zorro.

"I dunno. What do you want?"

"You know what I want, I love you, but what about work, your kids, Kathy."

"That will work out in time. Don't work your self up about it. Our love will work it out."

He swept the baby hairs from her face and kissed her forhead.

"El."

"What, baby?"

She got up and walked into the kitchen. She started to clean up their take out boxes. He knew she was teasing him. Then she turned around and looked him in the face and pointed for him to follow her. She headed in the direction of his bedroom. He got up from the couch and followed her. She was sitting on the bed waiting for him. She laid back and he laid beside her. She turned so she was on top of him. She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss.

"I love you," Olivia whispered in his ear. With that, the two became one.

_  
__And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On this endless night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never_

You know that there's so much more  


"I love you, Olivia Benson."

After they were finished, the two went to sleep. Neither one nor the other had ever felt such a close bond to anyone ever than to the person they were lying in bed with. And they knew that this was love.

_  
And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On our final night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never_


End file.
